Unfinished Business
by MyMyMaia
Summary: "All of them had noticed the changes in her mood after the mission to close the portal. Most of them however didn't know the gritty details.They knew Lucas held Skye hostage for all of ten minutes. They knew that she got away. They also knew that Skye was there when Lucas stabbed Commander Taylor. But what they didn't know was that Lucas was still out there." Who knows the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! When I finished watching Terra Nova I was so disappointed that the Lucas/Skye relationship had only barely been touched. Soooo, this is where I come in! This chapter might not make sense, but I will continue to post chapters so don't worry it will all make sense in the end! :)

p.s. Italics are Skye's thoughts! You guys are bright though I'm sure you would have picked up on it sooner or later :) Enjoy!

Chapter One

Crack! Branches were breaking and someone or something was producing loud thuds. She heard the commotion through the trees. It had to be Lucas. She ran faster and faster. Making her way over to the clearing she heard whimpering. _Wait, was that crying? _She broke through the trees. Lucas was hugging Commander Taylor sobbing into his shoulder._ What is going on?_ Skye thought. She looked around crouched in the brush. Her eyes widened, _Taylor's gun! _She grabbed it as fast as she could just as she watched Lucas stab Commander Taylor in the gut. She stood up.

A shot was fired. Lucas looked up at her and their eyes locked. In his eyes was a devilish glint. He approached Taylor about to stab him again never breaking eye contact with Skye. Another shot was fired. The hurt of betrayal covered up his determined glint, finally breaking eye contact with her, Lucas fell. _I shot him._

"Hey Skye! Come over here!" Her friends yelled at her snapping her out of her memory. Skye turned her head; it was Josh, Hunter, Maddy and Mark. She was facing the gates, looking out beyond them wondering where Lucas was.

Skye checked Commander Taylor's wound. They both looked up, Lucas was gone.

"I'm coming!" She called a little too late; Josh came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist picking her up. "Josh put me down!" Skye screamed, laughing. Josh dragged her back to their spot. They were hanging out in the park area of Terra Nova, eating lunch, picnic style.

It had been a month since Skye shot Lucas. Never a day went by when she didn't think about it.

"Okay Josh," she said, " you can put me down now." He chuckled and set her down on their blanket. It had been Maddy's idea to get together for an old style picnic. She was so determined to brighten Skye's mood. All of them had noticed the changes in her mood after the mission to close the portal. Most of them however didn't know the gritty details.

They knew Lucas held Skye hostage for all of ten minutes. They knew that she got away. They also knew that Skye was there when Lucas stabbed Commander Taylor. But what they didn't know was that Lucas was still out there. None of the colonists know, only Skye, Commander Taylor, and Jim Shannon, and a few of Taylor's closest soldiers, including Mark Reynolds.

"Mark, pass me a sandwich," said Maddy, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'll take one too," added Josh. Mark handed one to Josh and Hunter as well.

"How about you Skye?" asked Mark.

"Sure, thanks." Skye avoided his stare, after all that had happened it was hard to look at anyone who really knew the whole story. She remembered back to when Mark confronted her right after the shooting with Lucas.

Reynolds walked up to her. "Hey Skye I heard about what happened back there in the clearing. You were a real hero, shooting that bastard." He gritted his teeth. "He would have ruined all our lives had he killed Commander Taylor. You did good." He patted Skye on the shoulder.

Skye looked up at him. At first it was just a whimper, then a few tears, then a full out bawl when Skye started crying. _I shot him. He stabbed Taylor so I shot him. I shot him. _ She finally broke down after the ordeal. _Why am I crying over a murderer!_ She yelled at herself. After all Lucas did kill Washington. _Stop it Skye, pull yourself together! You're crying because Commander Taylor was almost killed today._ No matter what she did to quell her tears they just kept coming.

If it weren't for the nagging feeling in her gut Skye would have chuckled at the situation, Mark was such and awkward guy sometimes.

"Hey there," Mark patted her back awkwardly, slowly stepping away, "Did I, um, say something?"

_No I'm only crying because I shot a murderer whom I apparently care enough about to start bawling my eyes out in front of everyone._

It was true; everyone in the area from the mission was starting to stare at her. _This is too much for me._

Skye got up and ran. She ran from everyone staring at her, she ran from Terra Nova, she ran from that nagging feeling in her gut. She ran from everything. When she finally stopped running she looked up.

She was alone, in the clearing where she shot him. Blood. There was blood all over the ground. Whether it was Commander Taylor's or Lucas' she didn't know, but it was all she could look at. Skye got a little closer to the place where Lucas fell.

Her eyes widened with surprise; there was a trail of that blood. She followed the trail, and there was a boot, and attached to that boot, was a body. Lucas Taylor.

"Oh my gosh," said a voice behind her. Skye couldn't move. There was Lucas Taylor, alive. He was unconscious but alive nonetheless. "Skye get back!" the voice yelled.

She kept walking forward, until she reached him.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short, but this is just a test run really, but I will continue to post this story if you would like! Also I tried to stay true to the characters but like I said before it might not make sense now but I have just begun to unravel the story. By the way this story weaves in and out through Skye's thoughts and memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

She was alone, in the clearing where she shot him. Blood, there was blood all over the ground. Whether it was Commander Taylor's or Lucas' she didn't know, but it was all she could look at. Skye got a little closer to the place where Lucas fell.

Her eyes widened with surprise there was a trail. She followed the trail, and there was a boot, and attached to that boot, was a body. Lucas Taylor.

"Oh my gosh," said a voice behind her. Skye couldn't move. There was Lucas Taylor, alive. He was unconscious but alive nonetheless. "Skye get back!"

She kept walking forward, until she reached him.

Chapter Two

Strong. She used to pride herself in being strong. She was the fastest of all her friends, and used to go OTG all the time. Seldom was she scared. But right now she **was** downright frightened.

All those times when Lucas would hold her close to him. Albeit it wasn't by her will but she didn't exactly hate it either. It was a nice feeling knowing that someone depends on you, that you can help them. Much like Lucas did when she factored his physics problems for opening the portal. Which then in turn let in the Phoenix troops, who then killed over 20 colonists and Wash. In a way she was his accomplice. _In a sick twisted way._ And in a way, he had treated her like one.

At the time she knew she wasn't doing the right thing, but once it's all said and done she realized that she did care a little bit for Lucas. _Only a sliver,_ she thought. In her head, it justified her actions. _Only slightly._

Hollow. Skye felt hollow now. She shot someone and there he was lying at her feet. He was lying on his back, his face towards the canopy above them. He looked so serene. _Was he breathing? Is he okay? Oh god, what have I done? Pull yourself together girl, he stabbed Commander Taylor!_

A tear made it's way down her face. _What is it with these damn hormones! Can't keep it together. _

"Skye don't go any further! He's extremely dangerous!" yelled Mark. She hadn't even heard him follow her. The only thought on her mind was whether or not Lucas was going to live or not.

"Skye why don't you come back here." The voice was different, definitely female, gentler and slightly maternal. It was so calming it almost deterred her from her actions. But she hadn't seen Lucas move at all.

Skye shuffled over to him and knelt down. She grabbed Lucas' hand, stroking his hair with her other hand. _Why isn't he breathing? _She bent down even further and touched her forehead to his and whispered, "Brother, what have you done to me?"

It only took a second.

All of a sudden calloused hands were around her neck, cutting off her air supply. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. Betrayal was written in his eyes; as soon as he realized what he was doing his grip slackened. Lucas opened his mouth as if he was about to say something as twinge of remorse crossed his face, but before Skye could hear what he said someone was pulling her off of him.

"No! No get off me!" she yelled. Skye thrashed around a little bit.

It was Reilly; she was dragging Skye away from the scene. Skye noticed several other soldiers had moved in and when she looked back at Lucas, Mark had his foot on Lucas' chest and a gun pointed at his head.

"No!" Skye yelled, "Don't! Let go of me! Don't shoot him!"

Lucas wasn't fighting, only watching her being dragged away with that determined look in his eyes again. He was surrounded and he knew that even for him, he wasn't getting away.

"Skye, hello?!" Maddy waved her hand in front of Skye's face. "What's up with you today? Take the sandwich." Mark was still holding out the sandwich for her to take.

"You know what, I think that I'm going to call it a day," said Skye. "I'll see you guys later." And at that, she promptly stood up and kept walking. She didn't know where to go. So she started to think. _I can't go back to my house, it reminds me too much of him. I can't go to Taylor's. I think that pretty self-explanatory. I don't feel like going OTG. Sometimes Terra Nova feels so small. I guess I could-_

"Skye. Hey! Wait up!" _Ugh what is it now._ Josh was right behind her. "Skye are you alright? " he asked, his brow furrowing.

She put on a straight face and gathered her thoughts. "Um, yeah Josh I'm… alright," she said hesitantly, nodding. "It's just, you know, been a rough couple of weeks for me, lately. With the colony being taken and what not." _Not really, I'm lying to you._

"Oh. Umm. Okay then well. I-I can walk you home?" Josh stuttered, hope glistening in his eyes. _Got a crush much Josh? _Skye laughed inwardly to herself.

"No I'm alright. Really Josh. " She sent him a reassuring smile. _Come on, just go away…_

"Well, I'll see you around then." Josh said as he started walking back.

"Yeah, bye!" _Finally. I can have a moment of peace. _Except Skye knew as long as Lucas was gone she would never truly have peace, not after all she had been through these past couple of months.

Skye looked over at Reilly driving the rover. They were on their way to the infirmary to get Skye's neck checked.

They'd both been silent as soon as Reilly got Skye into the vehicle. She had finally pulled herself together and there was no evidence of her hysterical fit she had had back at the clearing, except for the salt streaks down her face.

She could see Terra Nova through the trees as the rover approached. _Home. _

The rover started slowing down though. She looked at Reilly, "What's going on?" The rover pulled over.

"Listen Skye, I know how you're feeling right now." _What? How the hel-_ "Just hear me out okay?" Skye said nothing.

"Lucas can be so charming at times," _She knows him?_"but you need to steer clear of him. He's nothing but bad news. I need you to-"

"Whoa wait a minute, okay hold up, how do you know him?" Skye asked skeptically.

"We came in on the second pilgrimage together, but-but it doesn't matter right now," Reilly dismissed. "He is extremely dangerous, don't underestimate his fondness for you as weakness. Even you aren't safe." She had put an emphasis on "you" as if she knew about everything Skye was feeling.

Skye's brow furrowed just as she was about to ask another question when Reilly said, "Just trust me on that Skye." She looked at Skye pleadingly and then slouched over knowing that her warnings would have no effect on Skye.

"At least I can say I tried," Reilly said under her breath. And at that Reilly turned around, put the rover in drive, and they headed to the gates. _Something must have happened for Reilly to react like this. Something personal. _Skye's thoughts raced. _What does she know?_

* * *

Hey guys, I'm working on length here! I'm trying and trying, it will be longer next time! It's my first time writing a full story so I do have some doubts. Although I've been super busy I think it would be a waste not to finish the story that I have already mapped out. Thank you very much for your reviews :) I really appreciate the feedback, no matter how many people review it's still nice to hear from you all. Thanks to **wess** and **Emtheunicorn**! Also don't worry about Skye being too OOC, everyone has a mental meltdown once in a while, she'll be her feisty, independent self in no time. All questions will be answered!


End file.
